The Soldier's Princess
by too young
Summary: Wang Yao is a Boy who was sold into prostitution at a young age. Ivan is a troubled soldier who happens to come across him. Though, to Ivan, Yao is nothing but a slut, but Yao can't help but fall for the Russian... (Warnings: Prostitution, mentions of abuse. Pairing: Rochu, may be some others later.)


_Wang Yao is a Boy who was sold into prostitution at a young age. Ivan is a troubled soldier who happens to come across him. Though, to Ivan, Yao is nothing but a slut, but Yao can't help but fall for the Russian._

_warnings: Prostitution, mentions of abuse, under age sex (13)_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Dark, cold, alone. Those were the words to describe the child and his current situation. Ambling cautiously through the dark street holding the burlap sack that his father had given him.

_"Take this bag to Temple avenue, you'll see a lady in a fine silk kimono and a geisha paint, she'll hand you a box and you should come home"_

The boy nodded in response to his father's orders. There were no questions from him. This thing of going on errands for his irresponsible guardian, were no more surprising than the fact that the sun rises and sets. The only question he could possibly have was one of the consequences of his failure of the task. But his father made very clear what would happen.  
"If, you so as happen to slip up, lose any of the goods or I hear of you looking in the bag, you'll have it from me, you little Shit!" he'd bellow making sure the boy hurt himself as he pushed him to the ground.

The youngster rubbed his wrist where it still hurt. None of this was fair. Ever since his mother had died his father had become almost unstable. He'd go out every night and spend all the money they had for food on drink, and every morning he would still be alone, with his stomach calling out for food he couldn't get.

"_Papa...where are you going..?" _The young boy would ask using his mother's brush to brush down his short black hair that settled just under his chin.

"_None of your concern, go back to bed..."_His father glared at him, his amber eyes cold as usual. And when he was like that child knew to obey him and waddled back over to his futon, pulling the covers over him, wincing as the door was slammed shut.

The Chinese boy shook his head. He had a job to do. And he wanted to be back before it got dark. Looking to the sky he could tell it was around midday, so he had a few hours, but he hurried on down the path quickly, his back beginning to ache from the weight of the bag. He just wished he knew what was in it.

As he came to the street known as temple avenue, he could make out the woman that his father was talking about. She sat eloquently on a stool outside a big building, her right hand holding a beautifully designed fan, her left had resting on her leg. She fanned herself gently. Moving the fan to let off a gentle breeze. He skipped over to where she sat.

"Excuse me Ms..." He dreaded talking to new people, especially because they mostly looked down on him, which was understandable since he was only eight but he didn't like it. She gazed around at the surroundings below her before her eyes settled on the boy.

"Yes, what is it you require?" Her voice held a posh accent though she wasn't even close to royalty.

"My father said that I was to give you this" He handed out to sack to her. She looked at it for a second before calling one of the people beside her brushing her black hair to take it off him.

"Well aren't you quite the messenger girl! Doing long errands for your father..he must be very proud!" He looked up at her in disbelief. She thought he was a girl...

"Well actually ms, I'm a messenger boy.." A light blush formed at his cheeks and he didn't know why. It wasn't the first time he'd been mistaken as a girl.

"Oh?...oh...a boy..." She smiled for a reason that he didn't understand. She was looking him up and down taking in every last detail. His hair colour, eye colour, smoothness of his skin, his height even his weight. "Well, this just got better..."

He wondered why. And as he looked up at her she only became more happy with the situation that was happening. She called over one of her servants and asked for some paper and ink which was gladly brought over to her.

"Here," She said as she wrote, "Bring this to your father, it basically says thank you, no need for you to read it darling. Tell him that I said that I wish him the best fortune."

The young boy nodded taking the note after the ink dried. He bowed his head gently when he was about to leave, "Thank you ms!"

"No thank you Mr. Wang, thank you."

It had started to rain by the time he got back home. The rain drenched his skin, turning his already torn clothes into something that one couldn't even wear. He called out for his father to say he had returned safely. "Papa, the women gave me a letter for you!"

His father came out from his bedroom where he was done up to go out again. He put out his hand as if to say give it to me, which is what the boy did. He watched his father's reaction change as he read the letter. It went from anger and cold to almost smiling and happy. "This is great," He muttered stroking his chin. "Really great..."

The eight year old tried to read it but his father was too tall and he couldn't see as the letter was turned slightly. "What is it Papa?"

His glare turned cold again. "Nothing. Now I'm going out so go to bed." It was an order he obeyed every night and he wasn't going to disobey his father. No, he'd beat him and he wasn't up for that tonight.

"Goodnight Papa," His tone was flat as he walked into his small room and got up onto the futon. He lay there for a minute staring at the ceiling. What was on that letter, he wondered. It had to be something important. And when the door slammed shut he wasted no time in running out and trying to find it.

It was laid out right on the counter his father had put it on. He hadn't even tried to hid it? He rushed over and picked it up. The characters on it were hard and he could only pick up a few words.

"Collect...him...midnight... make...lots of...money?" He tilted his head. What did that mean. Who was being collected at midnight. Beside the old letter from the women was a new one that he hadn't seen before. He hesitantly picked it up.

_Yao,_

_You probably already read the woman's letter. _

_At midnight tonight some people will come to the door. Answer it. I don't want you to make a fuss. No screaming or crying. Just go with them. They will bring you to a better place. Bring anything you want. And I've also left out something for you in the white cloth beside this letter. It's for the best. I probably won't ever see you again. So goodbye Yao..._

"Papa..." Yao looked over to the white cloth and opened it carefully. There was a hair piece, with a pink jewel centre surrounded by jewels of other colours all shaped to look like a flower. There was another small note beside it.

"_This was your mothers. Have it and keep it safe."_

Yao clutched it too his chest. He wanted to know what was going on. Why did he feel so scared yet relieved he was getting out of this place. And why in ten minutes were there going to be people knocking down his door? He felt like crying or running before those people got him. And worse he hadn't a clue who they were or what they wanted. All he knew is they were coming.

He took a deep breath. Be calm he told himself.

And then when the knock came it was only gentle. He had calmed down enough to go and answer it, but he was still shaking. He put his hands up to slide the screen across. There were two men. One with long blonde hair, and dark green eyes, he was the most exotic thing Yao had ever seen and the other had black hair with almost sliver eyes. Yao took a step back. These men didn't look scary.

"Hello, Wang Yao is it?" The black haired man asked. His voice was perky and happy. Yao nodded not being able to find the words. Then the other man spoke his voice more serious, and cold almost like his father.

"Yao, we are here to take you with us," He spoke loudly as if there were a thousand people in the room and he had to shout over them all.

"W-where?" Yao stuttered as that man frightened him with his loud voice.

"We are taking you to a brothel Yao," The black haired man knew that Yao was scared so spoke instead. "Here you'll be train to become a prostitute with some of the other older males there."

"P-prostitute...?"

"Yes, your father has sold you to us!" He acted like it was a good thing. "You are very beautiful Yao, you'll get a lot of business. It's not as bad as it seems, you'll get a room, and be fed three times a day."

Though Yao did like the sound of that he was still hesitant. "What will I be doing there? What is my job?"

"You will satisfy your costumers, in anyways they want! Mostly sexual needs!" Sexual...that word stood out the most. Yao clutched onto the hair piece harder.

"O-okay, I'll come with you.."

Yao sat in his room brushing down his shoulder length hair with his Mother's brush. The day he came to this place was more than five years ago now. He was thirteen and now waiting for his first timer, he was not the trainee prostitute that he was when he was eight.

"_Yao, when you grow up I want you to be something great, something noble!"_

"Well Mother," He looked up to the ceiling, sadness in his eyes. "What would you think of me now...?"

Yao thoughts were ripped away from him as the screen opened. The man standing there was going to have sex with him. How weird. It didn't feel special. It really did just feel like work. He was a young man, early thirties was Yao's guess, but that was still a lot older than himself. His hair was tinted different shades of black, and his eyes were like his hair and looked friendly.

"Good Evening." He bowed as he entered. "How are you?"

He didn't know how it escalated from there. He began to flirt with him, kiss him lightly, and soon he found him taking off his silk robes that hung of Yao's thin frame. He left no bit of Yao's virgin body unexplored. And when the man entered him, Yao felt like he was being torn apart but even though It hurt he found himself enjoying it. Yao wrapped his legs around the man's waist and the elder dragged the teen up and kissed him. This was Yao's job. It meant nothing, any of this.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**I hope you liked! Reviews are welcome! This will have a few chapters in it and they will get longer hopefully! Thank you for reading~**

**-Loveless4life!**


End file.
